Motiv Rache
by InfinitysAngel
Summary: Ein schwieriger Fall für das Team um Gil Grissom. Einer von seinen Leuten wurde schwer verletzt und alle Spuren führen zuerst ins Nichts. Doch die Frage nach dem Warum bringt die Ermittler letztendlich stückchenweise weiter.
1. Chapter 1

Serie: CSI LV

Rating: R-16

Charaktere: Das Team von CSI

Genre: Drama/Krimi

Warnungen: Einer aus dem Team wird verletzt.

Die CSI Figuren sind nur geliehen und gehören Jerry Bruckheimer und CBS!

Gil saß in seinem Büro und dachte über die letzte Nacht nach. Die Schicht war fast vorüber und sie hatten alle zusammen wieder einmal hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Er dachte wie schon öfter darüber nach, seinem Team das irgendwann mal zu sagen. Er müsste nur aufstehen, er würde sie alle drüben im Aufenthaltsraum antreffen. Sie würden dort beisammen sitzen und wahrscheinlich fröhlich schwatzend einen Kaffee trinken. Aber wie schon so oft, entschloss er sich dazu, die kurze Zeit bis Schichtende doch noch in seinem Büro zu verbringen. Die Berichte der beiden abgeschlossenen Fälle liegen auf seinem Schreibtisch, er überlegt ob er sich die noch durchschauen soll, aber eigentlich ist ihm grad nicht danach. In spätestens 15 Minuten wird Ecklie vor seiner Tür stehen und ihn wieder irgendwie blöd anmotzen. Das war etwas worauf er jeden Morgen warten konnte. Immer ein blöder Spruch von Ecklie, so als ob er alles besser wissen würde, stattdessen zeigt er selbst oft genug Schwächen und hat nicht das Recht dazu anderen zu sagen, wie sie ihre Arbeit zu machen haben. Plötzlich klingelt ein Handy und holt Gil aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Blick aufs Display und Gil weiß sofort, dass für einige von Ihnen, vielleicht auch für alle, der wohlverdiente Feierabend noch etwas warten musste, es komme auf die Art und den Umfang des Falles an, den Brass ihm jetzt am Telefon wahrscheinlich gleich schildern wird.

„Grissom."

„Brass hier. Wir haben am Hinterausgang vom Stratosphere einen toten Wachmann und 400000 Dollar die fehlen."

„OK! Ich bin mit zwei von meinen Leuten in 30 Minuten da."

Er beendete das Gespräch ohne irgendwas Weiteres von Brass abzuwarten. Er machte sich Gedanken darüber, wen er für den Fall mitnehmen sollte. Wem sollte er den Feierabend, ein paar Stunden Freizeit und vor allem den Schlaf rauben. Er entschied sich letztlich für Warrick und Nick. Die beiden arbeiteten perfekt zusammen und sie waren hart im nehmen und würden ihm das schon nicht übel nehmen. Er erhob sich also aus seinem Sessel und verließ sein Büro. Irgendwo von weitem hörte er Ecklie und Greg war noch im Labor, was an der lauten Musik klar und deutlich zu hören war. Er machte sich auf dem Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum, da saßen sie und machten Witze. Er fragte sich manchmal selbst warum er es nie schaffte sich dazuzusetzen. Aber ihm war nur alle 9 Jahre und 34 Tage nach Gesellschaft zu Mute, wie er Warrick irgendwann mal in der Achterbahn erzählte, und es entsprach der Wahrheit. Er betrat den Aufenthaltsraum und die Gespräche brachen ab. Sie wussten er würde dienstlich zu ihnen kommen, es gab immer nur diesen einen Grund, sollte er sie im Aufenthaltsraum besuchen. Ihm war nicht nach hin und her zu Mute und deshalb sagte er es gleich direkt raus.

„Warrick, Nick. Es gibt für euch beide noch einen Fall. Ein Überfall im Stratosphere, dabei wurde ein Wachmann getötet."

Die beiden waren nicht grade begeistert, aber sie standen ohne weitere Worte auf, schnappten sich ihre Koffer und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Gil wünschte Catherine und Sara einen schönen Tag und verschwand dann ebenfalls.

Am Tatort trafen die drei auf Brass. Er erklärte ihnen noch einmal kurz was geschehen, war.

„Die Wachmänner die den Transporter gefahren sind, haben wie immer um 6:00 Uhr morgens hier am Hintereingang des Casinos geparkt. Ein Wachmann aus dem Casino hat dann das Geld in einfachen Aktenkoffern zu je 200.000 Dollar nach draußen gebracht. Es waren insgesamt 15 Koffer. Nachdem der letzte Koffer verladen war, wollten sie den Transporter abschließen, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts so ein Typ auftaucht und die drei mit einer Waffe bedroht. Er zwingt sie die eigenen Waffen abzulegen und in den Transport zu steigen. Nachdem die Beamten drin sind, schnappt er sich zwei der 15 Koffer und schließt den Transporter ab. Ein weiterer Wachmann muss ihn dann überrascht haben, auf jeden Fall wurde am Hintereingang ein Wachmann aus dem Casino erschossen aufgefunden. Ein Schuss offensichtlich direkt ins Herz, aber der Doc wird ihnen dazu mehr sagen können. Gemeldet hat die ganze Sache ein Mitarbeiter aus dem Casino, der offensichtlich mal nachsehen wollte wo die Wachmänner solange blieben. Er fand den toten Wachmann und drei nach Hilfe schreiende Wachmänner im Transporter. Er hat die Wachmänner dann von dort noch befreit. Außerdem wurde das Geld zurück ins Casino gebracht."

„OK! Wir werden uns aufteilen. Warrick du nimmst dir den Transporter vor. Nick du siehst dich in der Umgebung hier um und siehst dir auch gleich mal den Toten an. Ich wird inzwischen mit den Wachmännern sprechen"

Die drei trennten sich schweigend und jeder ging daran, seine Arbeit so gut als möglich zu machen. Warrick machte sich an den Transporter. Er schnappte sich den Fotoapparat und begann Fotos zu machen. Der Schlüssel der Transportertür steckte hinten im Schloss. Fingerabdrücke würde man darauf wohl kaum welche finden, und wenn dann die von den Fahrern. Trotzdem legte er den Fotoapparat zu Seite, streifte sich Handschuhe über und packte den Schlüsselbund in ein Plastiktütchen. Alles könnte irgendwann mal wichtig sein, dass hatte er von Grissom in seiner jahrelangen Zusammenarbeit gelernt. Er untersuchte nun weiter die Transportertür, wenn er etwas von dem Täter finden würde, dann am ehesten hier. Im Inneren des Wagens hatte sich der Täter nicht aufgehalten. Er machte sich dran rund um das Schloss Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen. Er fand eine ganze Menge, ahnte aber schon im Voraus, von wem die alle sein würden. Dann kamen noch weitere markante Stellen an die Reihe, der Türgriff, rundum den Griff, die untere linke Kante der Tür. All das waren Stellen, die möglicherweise beim Zumachen der Tür berührt werden und überall dort suchte er nach Fingerabdrücken. Und wie auch schon rund um das Schloss fand er auch hier wieder eine ganze Menge Abdrücke. Sie wurden beschriftet und kamen zum Beweismaterial. Im Labor würde er dann genau wissen zu wem diese Abdrücke gehörten. Nachdem er an der Außenseite der Tür fertig war, öffnete er die Tür und schon beim Öffnen stach im die schwarze Faser an der Innenseite des Schlosses ins Auge. Hatte sich der Täter an dem Schloss verletzt, wenn ja dann würde er Blut finden. Er nahm vorsichtig die schwarze Faser, im Labor würden sie feststellen könne, worum es sich handelte. Dann drehte er sich um, öffnete seinen Koffer. Er öffnete ein kleines Fläschchen und tropfte ein paar Tropfen auf einen Wattestab, dann wischte er damit vorsichtig über das Schloss. Das Stäbchen färbte sich rot, es war also eindeutig Blut auf dem Schloss und es könnte von dem Täter sein, vorausgesetzt, es gehörte keinem der Beamten. Im Inneren des Wagens fand Warrick nichts auffälliges, dafür fand er aber unter dem Transporter drei Waffen, vermutlich die Waffen der Wachmänner. Der Täter hatte sie nicht mitgenommen.

Nick machte sich gleich als erstes auf den Weg in Richtung der Leiche. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass nicht Grissom selbst die Leiche untersuchte, normalerweise übergab er das nicht gerne einem anderen, zumindest nicht, wenn er selbst an dem Fall beteiligt war. Der Tote ein Wachmann aus dem Casino, etwa 40 Jahre alt. Die Waffe steckte noch im Halfter, er kam also nicht mal dazu sie zu ziehen. Der Schuss traf den Mann offensichtlich mitten ins Herz. Die Augen waren weit geöffnet, er war also sofort tot. Mehr konnte er hier nicht finden, und nachdem er Fotos gemacht hatte gab er den Leuten von der Gerichtsmedizin grünes Licht und machte sich daran die Umgebung zu erkunden. Als erstes ging er in Richtung Hintertür des Casinos, dort sah er was er schon von weitem vermutete. Eine Patrone steckte in der Wand, der Täter hatte also zweimal geschossen und einer der beiden Schüsse verfehlte den Wachmann und blieb in der Wand dahinter stecken. Er nahm die Patrone zu den Beweismitteln und ging dann die kleine Gasse ab in der sich der Hintereingang des Casinos befand. Schon fast am Ende der Gasse fand er am Straßenrand eine schwarze Strickmütze. Er machte Fotos und nahm sie dann ebenfalls zu den Beweisen.

Gil führte zusammen mit Brass die Befragung durch. Einer der Wachmänner, der Fahrer des Transporters, schilderte den Vorfall.

„Mein Partner und ich kamen wie immer an einem Dienstag um pünktlich 6.00 Uhr früh hier am Casino an. Robert; der Wachmann des Casinos, erwartete uns bereits. Wir stiegen aus und fragten wo denn Tom heute sei und Robert erklärte uns, Tom hätte Probleme mit dem Magen und er würde die Sache heute alleine durchziehen. Wir hatten damit kein Problem. Es änderte nichts an dem Ablauf, es würde nur etwas länger dauern, bis Rob die ganzen Koffer aus dem Casino geholt hatte. Er trug immer zwei Koffer auf einmal stellte sie vor uns auf die Straße und wir verluden sie dann in den Transporter. Es waren heute insgesamt 15 Koffer und nachdem wir den letzten Koffer verladen hatten, sprang plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts, dieser Typ heraus und bedrohte uns mit einer Waffe. Wir hatten keine Chance ihm irgendwie Gegenwehr zu leisten. Er verlangte, dass wir die Waffen ablegten. Danach sollten wir in den Transporter einsteigen. Wir stiegen also hinten rein. Der Typ kam ran und schnappte sich zwei der Koffer, dann schloss er die Tür und sperrte ab Nur wenige Sekunden später hörten wir draußen ein Rufen, es war Tom. Dann zwei Schüsse und dann hörten wir lange nichts mehr. Bis schließlich dann Jeff kam und uns aus dem Transporter raus ließ."

„Konnten sie das Gesicht des Mannes sehen." fragte Brass

„Nein, er trug eine schwarze Strickmütze."

Brass sah Gil fragend an, dieser bedankte sich bei den beiden Beamten und ging zu Warrick. Nachdem die Beweisaufnahme abgeschlossen war, fuhren die drei zurück in die Zentrale um die Beweismittel zu untersuchen. Das Blut vom Schloss des Transporters, die schwarze Faser und die Haare die Nick in der Strickmütze gefunden hatte, wurden ins Labor gebracht. Die gefundene Patrone brachte man in die Ballistik. Da die drei nun auf die Ergebnisse warten mussten, verließen sie das Labor in Richtung Gerichtsmedizin, um etwas Näheres über den toten Wachmann zu erfahren. David war da und untersuchte die Leiche. Doc Robbins war offensichtlich schon nach Hause gegangen, noch bevor die Leiche in der Gerichtsmedizin ankam. David konnte nicht viel zu dem toten sagen. Er wurde aus etwa 5 Meter Entfernung erschossen. Die Kugel traf direkt ins Herz, was unweigerlich sofort zum Tode führte.

„Was ist mit der Kugel", fragte Grissom

„Geben sie mir 10 Minuten dann kann ich sie ihnen geben."

Gleich nachdem David das sagte, schnappte er sich ein Skalpell und begann den toten aufzuschneiden. Er hielt sein Versprechen und schon wenige Minuten später hielt er die Patronenkugel hoch. Er hielt sie unters Wasser, packte sie in ein Plastiksäckchen und reichte es Grissom. Ein Blick zu Nick reichte. Er verstand schon was Gil im sagen wollte. Er schnappte sich also die Kugel und machte sich auf den Weg in die Ballistik.

Über zwei Stunden waren inzwischen schon seit dem Anruf von Brass vergangen. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und Gil dachte darüber nach, dass wahrscheinlich inzwischen schon alle ihren verdienten Schlaf angetreten wären, wenn ihnen nicht dieser Fall in die Quere gekommen wäre. Warrick und Nick holten Gil aus seinen Gedanken. Die beiden schickten ihn nachhause. Es war normalerweise nicht seine Art einfach nach Hause zu fahren, und seine Leute alleine weiterarbeiten zu lassen. Warrick sagte ihm aber, dass Vincent im Labor völlig überlastet sei und dass das mit den Analysen noch etwas dauern würde. Die beiden selbst würden jetzt nur noch kurz das gefundene Beweismaterial dokumentieren und in einem Bericht zusammenfassen und dann auch erst mal ein paar Stunden nachhause gehen um zu schlafen. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache ließ sich Gil doch dazu überreden. Er schnappte sich seine Wagenschlüssel und verließ die Zentrale. Auf dem Weg nachhause merkte er, wie müde er eigentlich wirklich war. Er würde jetzt nachhause fahren, zwei oder drei Stunden schlafen und dann wieder zurück zur Zentrale, immerhin ging es um einen Toten, der Fall musste schnell gelöst werden.

Es war schon fast Mittag als Warrick und Nick die Zentrale verließen. Die beiden beschlossen also gleich noch gemeinsam was Essen zu gehen. Gerade als sie das Essen erhielten, meldeten sich beide Pieper. Ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihnen das es Vincent aus dem Labor war. Offensichtlich war er mit der Analyse der Beweismittel fertig und hatte anscheinend auch was gefunden, ansonsten würde er warten bis sie danach fragten. Sie aßen also in kürzester Zeit so viel sie konnten und verließen das Restaurant wieder. Schon 20 Minuten später standen sie beide im Labor und waren gespannt was Vincent denn gefunden hatte.

„OK. Also die schwarze Faser, die sie mir gebracht haben, ist ganz eindeutig Wolle, passt aber nicht zum Material der Strickmütze. Es war also entweder ein Pullover oder er trug Wollhandschuhe."

„Was ist mit dem Blut"

„Dazu komm ich gleich. Ein bisschen Geduld. Also ich hab aufgrund der Haare in der Strickmütze eine DNA-Analyse desjenigen erstellt, der die Mütze trug. Hab es dann mit der DNA von dem Blut verglichen, und es ist eindeutig der gleiche Mann."

„Unser Täter hat sich also beim Schließen der Tür an dem Schloss verletzt, am wahrscheinlichsten ist da eine kleine Verletzung an der Hand. Dabei hat er sich wahrscheinlich einen Handschuh zerrissen und die Faser hinterlassen. Beim flüchten hat er sich dann die Strickmütze vom Kopf gerissen und einfach an den Straßenrand geworfen. Danke Vincent, komm Nick wir sehen uns noch mal den Wagen an."

„Jungs wartet mal einen Moment. Das ist noch nicht alles was ich gefunden hab. Ich hab die DNA durch den Computer gejagt und welch einen Überraschung, der Typ ist da schon registriert."

Vincent hielt ihnen ein Blatt Papier hin. Nick schnappte sich den Zettel. Sie bedankten sich noch einmal bei Vincent und machten sich dann auf dem Weg in nächste Labor um sich an den Computer zu setzen. Sie hatten von dem Täter nun einen Namen „Jason Deelany", aufgrund dieser Information konnten sie den Rest über ihn auch noch herausfinden. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie seine Daten abgerufen hatten. Jason Deelany war 34 Jahre alt und war vorbestraft wegen Banküberfall. Sie hatten eine Adresse. Nick griff zum Telefon und rief Brass an. Dieser sagte er würde für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für das Haus sorgen. In einer Stunde könnte er ihn haben. Man würde sich dann in 90 Minuten vor dem Haus treffen. Sie überlegten sich ob sie Gil anrufen sollten, waren sich dann aber einig, dass es nicht notwendig sein würde. Sie würden zu dem Haus fahren, würden den Typen festnehmen, falls er zuhause war und sich dann das Haus vornehmen. Die Vernehmung des Verdächtigen würde man dann Grissom überlassen. Die beiden fuhren also alleine zu dem besagten Haus. Sie waren etwas zu früh dran, aber es dauerte nur knapp 10 Minuten bis auch Brass schon angefahren kam. Sie stiegen alle aus, Brass hatte den Durchsuchungsbefehl. Sie gingen also zur Tür und klopften. Es öffnete keiner, es stand auch kein Wagen in der Auffahrt. Es schien so als wäre keiner zuhause gewesen. Die drei waren sich aber einig, den weiten Weg nicht umsonst gemacht haben zu wollen. Sie öffneten also die Tür und betraten das Haus. Sie sicherten das Haus zuerst mal ab, immerhin war der Typ gefährlich und hatte einen Wachmann kaltblütig erschossen. Es war aber keiner zuhause, deshalb machten sich Warrick und Nick daran das Haus zu durchsuchen. Sie trennten sich Warrick blieb im Wohnzimmer und Nick sah sich in Küche und Badezimmer um. Brass wartete draußen vor der Tür, um darauf zu achten, ob der Täter vielleicht nachhause kam und bei erkennen der Polizei gleich wieder verschwinden würde. Warrick war gerade dabei sämtliche Kästen im Wohnzimmer durchzusehen, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich wahrnahm. Er drehte sich um und sah nur noch eine Waffe die auf ihn zielte. Er stockte, sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich. Wenn das der Typ war, durfte er keine falsche Bewegung machen, ansonsten würde er ihn sofort erschießen. Doch noch bevor Warrick irgendwas denken konnte, flüsterte der Mann ihm zu, er solle doch seinen Partner mal rufen. Warrick wusste Nick würde sofort kommen, wenn er ihn rufen würde, nur dann wären sie beide in seiner Gewalt, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl er musste tun was der Typ von ihm verlangte.

„Nick, kommst du mal. Ich möchte dir was zeigen".

Nick hörte Warrick, stellte das Rasierwasserfläschchen wieder auf den Badezimmerschrank und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Als er durch die Tür ging, sah er den Mann, der Warrick mit der Waffe bedrohte. Er konnte nichts tun, nur dastehen. Der Typ sah ihm mitten in die Augen. Er fixierte Nick regelrecht, dann fiel ein Schuss. Der Täter wandte sich ab und wollte fliehen. Nick zog seine Waffe und schoss, ein leiser Schrei war zu hören, anscheinend hatte ihn Nick verletzt. Er wollte den Täter verfolgen, als er plötzlich sah, dass Warrick zu Boden sank. In diesem Moment stürmte auch Brass ins Wohnzimmer. Nick stützte zu Warrick, der blutete stark. Ein Schuss mitten in die Brust, aber Warrick lebte und daran würde sich auch nichts ändern. Daran dürfte sich nichts ändern. Nick redete auf Warrick ein, der war unglaublich schwach. Er blutete stark und war nahe dran das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Nick wollte ihn beruhigen und vor allem versuchen, Warrick dazu zu bringen nicht einzuschlafen. Während dieser Zeit rief Brass über Funk einen Notarztwagen. Es dauerte 10 Minuten bis endlich die Sirenen des Notarztwagens zu hören waren. Die längsten 10 Minuten die Nick je erlebt hatte. Warrick hatte irgendwann das Bewusstsein verloren, aber er lebte, und das war das allerwichtigste.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein lautes Klingeln riss Gil aus seinem Schlaf. Er sah auf die Uhr, er hatte grad mal drei Stunden geschlafen. Dann ein Blick auf das Handy. Er kannte die Nummer nicht, überlegte ob er überhaupt abnehmen sollte. Aber es könnte ja wichtig sein.

„Grissom"

„Er war noch da. Hat einfach geschossen. Verdammt er hat Warrick erwischt."

Gil kannte die Stimme. Es war Nick. Er war völlig aufgelöst und was hatte er grade gesagt: geschossen, Warrick. In Gil kam plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl hoch. Was war bloß passiert.

„Nick beruhige dich, was ist passiert. Was ist mit Warrick?"

„Ein Schuss direkt in die Brust. Wir sind im State Hospital. Komm her."

Mehr hörte Gil nicht. Nick konnte offensichtliche nicht mehr. Er beendete das Gespräch. Gil war klar, dass es sehr ernst sein musste. Nick wäre sonst nicht so von der Rolle gewesen. Er hievte sich also aus dem Bett und saß schon 10 Minuten später in seinem Wagen. Die gesamte Fahrt über grübelte er was wohl passiert sei. Es dauerte über 45 Minuten bis er endlich im Krankenhaus war. Der Verkehr war die reinste Katastrophe, und seine Nerven waren am zerreißen. Er hatte von unterwegs Catherine und Sara angerufen und Bescheid gegeben, dass sie ins Krankenhaus kommen sollten. Die beiden waren natürlich ebenso geschockt, wollten näheres wissen, aber er konnte ihnen nichts sagen. Er wusste ja selbst nichts.

Als Gil in der Notaufnahme ankam, wollte er eine Schwester nach Warrick fragen, doch da kam ihm Nick schon entgegen. Er war voller blut und mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Gil versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und zu erfahren, was denn eigentlich passiert sei. Aus Nick war jedoch vorerst nichts rauszukriegen. Eine Schwester, die die beiden beobachtet hatte, kam auf sie zu. Genau in diesem Moment kamen auch Catherine und Sara. Als sie Nick sahen, war ihnen schlagartig bewusst, dass nur was Schlimmes passiert sein konnte. Die Schwester die dazugekommen war, musste offensichtlich über den Fall Bescheid. Sie führte die 4 in einen Aufenthaltsraum und verließ mit den Worten:

„Die OP wird bestimmt noch einige Zeit dauern" den Aufenthaltsraum und ließ sie alleine.

„Nick was ist passiert0?"

Nick setzte sich, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Dann erzählte er:

„Vincent konnte aufgrund der DNA- Analyse unseren Casino-Mörder überführen. Wir hatten eine Adresse, Brass besorgte den Durchsuchungsbefehl. Als wir am Haus ankamen schien keiner da zu sein. Das Haus wurde gesichert, dann begannen wir mit der Durchsuchung. Plötzlich war der Kerl da und schoss. Er traf Warrick in die Brust. Ich konnte nichts machen, außer dastehen und zusehen."

Nick weinte. Er konnte nicht mehr weitererzählen. Mehr wollten die anderen für den Moment auch nicht wissen. Banges warten setzte ein.

_Ich hätte nie nachhause fahren dürfen. Ich bin doch normalerweise der, der in unserem Team das Büro als letztes verlässt. Wie konnte ich mich von den beiden nur dazu überreden lassen, nachhause zu fahren, und sie alleine weiterarbeiten zu lassen. Ich hätte da sein sollen, das ganze hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Warum haben sie mich nicht angerufen, als sie den Durchsuchungsbefehl hatte. Ich hätte dabei sein sollen, hätte es verhindern müssen. _Grissoms Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er gemütlich in seinem Bett schlief, während einer aus seinem Team, ein Freund, eine Kugel abbekommt.

_Er darf nicht sterben. Ich würde es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn er sterben würde. Wie soll es nur weitergehen. Nein er darf nicht sterben. Wie konnte das geschehen. Wir haben das Haus doch durchsucht. Es war keiner da, wo also kam der Typ plötzlich her. Ich hätte schneller reagieren müssen, hätte vor ihm schießen müssen. Es hätte nicht so weit kommen dürfen. Warum ist das alles nur passiert. Er darf nicht sterben._ Nick spürte völlig in Gedanken versunken, plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er sah hoch. Es war Sara. Sie sagte nichts, sondern war einfach nur da.

_Wie kann ein Mensch nur so kaltblütig sein und einfach einen Menschen erschießen. Er hätte flüchten können, immerhin konnte er sich bei der Absicherung des Hauses erfolgreich verstecken. Warum ist er nicht geflüchtet, warum musste er schießen. Warrick darf einfach nicht sterben. Ich möchte was tun, möchte helfen. Er hat mir damals auch so viel geholfen, als ich jemanden für Lindsey brauchte. Er muss leben. Er darf nicht sterben._ Catherine konnte sich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Warum sollte sie aber auch. Jeder zeigte im Moment Gefühle, immerhin war Warrick ein Freund. Ein sehr guter Freund.

Gil stand auf und ging zu Catherine. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Es wurde kein Wort gewechselt, jeder war für sich alleine in seinen Gedanken versunken.

_Wie wird er sich jetzt fühlen. Was geht ihm durch den Kopf. Er wird sich Schuldgefühle einreden. Wird sich selbst die Schuld dafür geben. Wird die Möglichkeiten abwägen, sich wünschen anders gehandelt zu haben. Es getan zu haben. Den Mann aufhalten. Er wird sich einreden, er hätte es verhindern können, verhindern müssen. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Warrick muss leben. Er darf auch keinen Fall sterben, Nick würde daran zerbrechen. Er würde sich selbst den Tod wünschen. Würde sich wünschen an Warricks Stelle zu sein. Warrick durfte einfach nicht sterben._ Saras Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie machten sich unglaubliche Sorgen um Nick. Sie konnte ihn sehr gut leidern, hatte viel Spaß mit ihm. Sie weinte und Nick nahm ihre Hand. Sie trösteten sich gegenseitig. Sie waren alle füreinander da.

Nick starrte auf die Uhr. Schon seit geraumer Zeit betrachtete er die Zeiger, die sich kaum zu bewegen schienen. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen. Wie lange war Warrick nun schon im OP. Er hatte keine Ahnung, das Gefühl für Zeit hatte ihn völlig verlassen und obwohl er schon seit geraumer Zeit die Uhr fixierte, hätte er nicht sagen können wie spät es ist. Kein Wort war gewechselt worden, seit Nick den anderen geschildert hatte, was passiert war. Es schien um sie herum völlig still zu sein. Von der Hektik im Krankenhaus, die außerhalb des Aufenthaltsraumes herrschte, war nichts zu spüren. Für Nick wurde diese Stille schon fast unerträglich. Wie lange würden sie noch so paralysiert da sitzen. Er wollte was tun, diese sinnlose Warterei machte ihn verrückt. Er wollte aufstehen, schreien, Dinge an die Wand werfen. Eine unbeschreibbare Wut stieg in Nick hoch.

„Warum? Warum musste das geschehen?"

Seine Worte hallten im Raum wider, schienen von den Wänden abzuprallen. Jeder stellte sich die Frage, aber keiner kannte die Antwort. Plötzlich wurde die Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes geöffnet. Die vier wurden blitzartig in die Realität zurückgeholt. Der Lärm und die Hektik die hier im Krankenhaus herrschte, war nun von allen zu spüren. Nick sprang auf, als er sah, dass der Arzt, der Warrick behandelt hatte, den Aufenthaltsraum betrat. Die anderen standen ebenfalls auf. Der Arzt schloss die Tür hinter sich und bat sie sich wieder hinzusetzten. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. War er wirklich gestorben. Nein das durfte nicht passiert sein. Die Gedanken jedes einzelnen überschlugen sich und wie in Trance setzten sie sich wieder hin. Vor allem Nick war wie hypnotisiert. Er hörte kaum die Worte des Arztes, nahm kaum war, was dieser sagte. Er wollt es eigentlich nicht hören, er wollte weiter hoffen und daran glauben, dass Warrick lebte. Dann vernahm er plötzlich die Worte:

„Er wird es schaffen!"

Blitzartig holte es ihn in die Realität zurück. Hatte er richtig gehört, oder hatte er geträumt. Er sah den Arzt fragend an, dieser schien seine Gedanken zu lesen und sagte erneut.

„Ihr Freund hatte unglaubliches Glück, die Kugel verfehlte sein Herz nur um wenige Zentimeter, aber die OP ist sehr gute verlaufen und sollten nicht irgendwelche unvorhergesehenen Probleme auftreten, kann ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass er es schaffen wird.

Keiner von den vieren konnte irgendwas sagen. Sie sahen sich an und sie weinten, sogar Gil konnte sich die Tränen nicht völlig zurückhalten. Sie bedankten sich beim Arzt. Dieser verließ den Aufenthaltsraum und ließ vier glückliche Menschen zurück, die erst mal versuchen mussten, dass ganze zu realisieren. Wieder machte sich Schweigen in diesem Raum breit, was dieses mal durch eine Schwester unterbrochen wurde.

„Wollen sie ihren Freund kurz sehen, dann kommen sie bitte mit. Ich kann sie zwar vorerst nicht direkt zu ihm lassen, aber sie können ihn im Aufwachraum kurz sehen, bevor er dann rauf auf die Intensivstation kommt."

Und welche Frage, klar wollten die vier in sehen. Sie folgten also der Schwester und konnten so Warrick kurz sehen. Die Freude unter den vieren war ganz deutlich zu spüren. Eine Stimme von hinten unterbrach sie in ihrer Freude. Es war noch einmal der Arzt von Warrick. Er trug ein kleines Plastiktütchen in der rechten Hand. Er hielt es hoch und sagte:

„Dies möchten sie doch bestimmt haben, oder?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ich würd mich freuen, wenn die Story immer noch gefällt. Ich hätt ja noch 2 weitere Kapitel fertig, aber irgendwie komm ich grad selbst nicht mehr ganz so klar mit dieser Geschichte. Aber hier einfach mal das nächste Kapitel. Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet, bitte.

* * *

Gil übernahm gleich die Führung, wie es sich für einen guten Chef auch gehörte. Die Kugel die ihnen der Arzt übergeben hatte, holte sie alle blitzartig in die Realität zurück. Es gab hier einen Fall zu lösen. Jemand hatte auf Warrick geschossen, dieser jemand hatte ebenso einen Wachmann getötet. Der Kerl musste so schnell als möglich gefasst werden, bevor es noch mehr Tote oder Verletzte geben würde. Und Gil wollte diesen Fall auf jeden Fall selbst bearbeiten. Er würde ihn auf keinen Fall abgeben. Es ging um einen Kollegen und dieser Fall musste von den besten bearbeitet werden. Und sein Team war nun mal das Beste. Und auch die anderen waren seiner Meinung, und sie waren Feuer und Flamme den Typen, der Warrick das angetan hatte, so schnell als möglich hinter Gitter zu bringen, das erkannt er an ihren erwartungsvollen Gesichtern.

„OK Leute, wir müssen den Typen finden, und zwar so schnell als nur möglich. Sara du kommst mit mir. Wir fahren noch einmal zu seinem Haus. Ihr beide fahrt mit der Kugel aus Warrick zurück ins Labor und bringt sie in die Ballistik. Ich möchte wissen, ob aus der gleichen Waffe wie bei dem Casino-Mord geschossen wurde."

Die drei nickten zustimmen. Gil reichte Nick das Plastiktütchen mit der Kugel aus Warrick, die ihnen der Arzt übergeben hatte. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Krankenhaus. Draußen auf dem Parkplatz trennten sich ihre Wege. Nick rief jedoch Gil und Sara hinterher:

„Seid vorsichtig! Wer weiß wie krank der Typ ist. Vielleicht ist er immer noch da."

Gil war das ganz bewusst. Man konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass der Täter nicht in sein Haus zurückgekehrt war. Er könnte immer noch da sein und nur darauf warten, wieder jemanden erschießen zu können. Genau aus diesem Grund rief er Brass an. Dieser erkundigte sich natürlich erst mal nach Warricks Gesundheitszustand. Gil gab ihm Bescheid und bat dann um Uniformierte Unterstützung für die erneute Durchsuchung von Jason Deelanys Haus. Brass versicherte ihm, mit drei von seinen Leuten in einer Stunde dort zu sein. Gil und Sara machten sich auf den Weg. Am Haus angekommen, wartete Brass schon. Es schien alles wie schon beim ersten Mal. Es stand kein Wagen in der Auffahrt. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass jemand im Haus war. Die Vordertür war zwar geschlossen aber nicht abgesperrt. Brass hatte nachdem Warrick ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, den Tatort abgesperrt. Das gelbe Absperrband war unversehrt, durch die Vordertür war der Täter also nicht gekommen, sollte er sich wider erwarten doch im Haus aufhalten. Sie zogen alle ihre Waffen und betraten das Haus. In Zweiergruppen wurde das Haus abgesichert. Bei der Durchsuchung selbst waren immer drei Leute in einem Raum. So hatte der Täter nicht die Möglichkeit sie zu überraschen. Sollte er es wagen hier aufzutauchen, würde er sehr schnell verhaftet sein.

Die Durchsuchung selbst ergab nichts Interessantes. Im Wohnzimmer war eine Menge Blut, Warricks Blut. Sara nahm trotzdem eine Probe davon mit. Ansonsten war im Wohnzimmer nichts zu finden. Keinerlei persönlicher Dinge. Keine Fotos, keine Briefe, keine Bilder. Das Wohnzimmer sah aus, als wäre das Haus unbewohnt. Sara ging in Richtung Terrassentür. Auch diese war mit einem gelben Absperrband versiegelt und auch dieses war unberührt, der Täter war also auch nicht durch diese Tür zurückgekommen, sollte er es gewagt haben. An der Terrassentür fand sie Blut. Es konnte nicht von Warrick sein, dazu wäre der Weg zu weit. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Nick ihnen erzählt hatte, er hätte zurück geschossen und den Täter vermutlich verletzt. Sie nahm also auch eine Probe dieser Blutspritzer mit, um es im Labor analysieren zu lassen. Weiters fand sie dann noch in der Wand in Richtung Terrasse eine Kugel. Diese packte sie ebenfalls in ein Plastiktütchen. Gerade als sie nach Gil suchen wollte kam dieser ihr mit einigen Kleidungstücken und einem Plastiksack entgegen.

„Also ich konnte nichts finden, außer ein paar Kleidungsstücke und einige Badeutensilien. Es gibt in diesem Haus keinerlei persönlicher Dinge. Niemand kann so leben, normalerweise gibt es immer irgendwas. Ein Foto, ein Brief eine Notiz, irgendwas was auf die Verhaltensweise, Tätigkeiten und Vorlieben des Täters schließen lässt. Aber in diesem Haus gibt es absolut nichts."

„Ich hatte auch nicht mehr Glück, was diese persönlichen Dinge betrifft. Aber ich fand an der Tür zur Terrasse etwas Blut und in der Wand steckte eine Kugel."

„OK. Wir packen alles ein und bringen es ins Labor. Dort sehen wir uns diese Dinge dann näher an."

Erst als sie das Krankenhaus verließen, wurde Catherine klar, wie spät es eigentlich schon war. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und das Nachtleben in L.V. hatte begonnen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits halb neun war, ihre Schicht hatte eigentlich schon vor einer halben Stunde begonnen. Auf dem Weg zum Wagen betrachtete sie Nick. Er sah müde aus, was aber auch kein Wunder war, er hatte seit mindestens 36 Stunden kein Auge mehr zugemacht. Wie lange würde er noch so weitermachen können, bevor er zusammenbrach. Wie viel Wut, Trauer und auch Erleichterung kann man an einem so langen Arbeitstag verkraften, bevor man daran zerbricht. Nick war ein sehr emotionaler Mensch, aber nicht nur im Inneren, er zeigte die Emotionen sehr stark und vor allem sehr offen. Auf der Fahrt ins Labor herrschte im Wagen absolute Stille. Catherine hatte auch das Radio nicht angemacht, ihr war nicht nach Musik zu Mute. Es war eine schier endlos lange Fahrt zurück ins Labor. Die beiden wechselten kein Wort, Catherine warf alle paar Minuten einen Blick auf Nick. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber es war ihr als hätte sie Tränen aufblitzen sehen.

Als sie im Labor ankamen machte sich Nick sofort mit der Kugel auf dem Weg in die Ballistik. Dort wurde intensiv gearbeitet. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ecklie und sein Team von der Tagschicht, die Beweismittel eines Falls ins Labor gebracht. Der Ballistiker war tief in Arbeit versunken, als Nick sein Labor betrat.

„Hey Scott"

„Nick. Wie geht es Warrick?"

„Er wird es schaffen"

„Gott sei dank! Was hast du da für mich!"

Nick hielt das Plastiktütchen hoch und sagte: „Das ist die Kugel die Warrick getroffen hat. Wir brauchen alles was du zu der Waffe auftreiben kannst, mit der die Kugel abgefeuert wurde."

„OK! Gib mir eine Stunde. Ecklie sitzt mir noch mit einem Fall im Nacken, aber ich setz mich ehestmöglichst dran."

Nick wollte protestieren. Wollte Scott klarmachen, dass es hier um einen Kollegen ging und somit alle anderen Fälle warten konnten. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er von hinten eine Stimme.

„Danke Scott. Piep uns an, wenn du Ergebnisse hast."

Catherine war zu ihnen gestoßen und hatte offensichtlich Nicks Einwand geahnt. Sie legte nun die Hand auf Nicks Schulter.

„Ich glaub wir können jetzt beide einen Kaffee gebrauchen."

Nick nickte und folgte Catherine in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dort sank er auf die Couch. Catherine reichte ihm einen Kaffee und setzte sich ebenfalls. Dann kehrte wieder diese schon fast nicht auszuhaltende Stille ein. Nick nippt ein paar mal an seinem Kaffee, dann legt er den Kopf zurück und schloß die Augen. _Er wird es schaffen_. Die Worte des Arztes hallten in seinem Kopf wider, bevor er einschlief.

Der Pieper meldete sich und Nick schreckte hoch. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er erst eine Stunde vergangen war, seit sie zurück ins Labor gekommen waren. Er hatte also nicht lange geschlafen. Dann ein Blick auf das Display des Piepers, es war Scott aus der Ballistik. Offensichtlich hatte er also die Ergebnisse fertig. Nick sah sich um. Catherine war nicht da, aber Scott würde sie auch anpiepen, also würde sie sicher auch dort sein. Nick stand auf und spürte plötzlich die unermessliche Müdigkeit. Seine Beine waren schwer wie Blei. Trotz aller Müdigkeit machte sich Nick auf dem Weg in die Ballistik. Scott erwartete ihn bereits. Catherine war ebenfalls schon da.

„HI Nick! Also ich hab mir die Kugel jetzt gründlich vorgenommen und ich kann eines mit Sicherheit sagen. Die Kugel stammt aus der gleichen Waffe, wie die Kugel aus dem Casino Mord von heute Morgen."

„Kannst du uns sonst noch irgendetwas sagen?"

„Nicht viel. Außer das es sich bei der Waffe um eine 45er handelt."

„OK, danke Scott."

Catherine und Nick verließen die Ballistik und machten sich wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum.

„Eigentlich hat uns Scott jetzt nur das bestätigt, was wir ja schon längst wussten. Und zwar, dass der Mann der auf Warrick schoss, auch unser Täter in dem Mord am Casino war. Aber wir kennen nichts außer seinen Namen."

Nick setzte sich seufzend aufs Sofa. Er hoffte, dass Gil und Sara etwas Brauchbares im Haus von Jason Deelany finden würden. Irgendetwas womit sie arbeiten konnten.

Als Gil und Sara ins Labor kamen fanden sie Nick und Catherine im Aufenthaltsraum. Als Nick die beiden sah, sprang er ruckartig vom Sofa hoch.

„Habt ihr was Brauchbares gefunden?"

„Nicht besonders viel.", antwortete Gil ruhig und sah wie sich Nicks Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete. „Außer ein paar Kleidungsstücken und einigen Badeutensilien war in dem Haus nichts Brauchbares, was uns weiterhelfen könnte." Gil betrachtete Nick und dachte daran, dass es das Beste sei, ihn nachhause zu schicken. Er sah einfach schrecklich aus, aber Gil wusste genau, dass Nick jetzt nicht nachhause fahren würde, also versuchte er erst gar nicht ihn darum zu bitten.

Sara holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wie haben außerdem dann noch Blut in Richtung der Terrassentür gefunden und eine Kugel die dort in der Wand steckte."

„Das wird vermutlich die sein, die ich abgefeuert habe, ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob ich den Täter wirklich getroffen hab."

Gil nickte und sagte: „Das werden wir bald wissen. Sara bring die Kugel in die Ballistik und das gefundene Blut zu Greg ins Labor."

Grissom hatte den Satz noch nicht mal beendete war Sara schon aus dem Aufenthaltsraum geeilt. Nachdem er einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte, die ihm verriet, dass es kurz nach 22 Uhr war, übergab er Catherine und Nick die gefundenen Kleidungsstücke und Badeutensilien und erklärte den beiden er würde mit Sara zu Deelanys Haus fahren, um dort die Nachbarn zu befragen. Dann ins Casinos um eventuelle Aussagen von Zeugen zu erhalten, die wissen wie dieser Typ aussieht.

Nick und Catherine ließen Grissom alleine im Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Sie gingen in ein großes hell beleuchtetes Labor und breiteten die von Grissom gefundenen Kleidungsstücke auf dem großen beleuchteten Tisch auf. Wonach sollten sie suchen, es war beiden nicht ganz klar, aber sie würden es wissen, sobald sie es gefunden hatten. Nach zweimaliger intensiver Durchsicht der Kleidung fanden sie nichts. Keinerlei Spuren, keine Haare, keine Fasern. An den Kleidungsstücken war überhaupt nichts. Nick war wütend, Catherine erkannt es an der Art wie er die Kleidungsstücke wieder in die Tüten packte. Sie konnte es verstehen, sie wollten den Täter beide fassen. Nachdem die Kleidung wieder verstaut war, waren die Badeutensilien dran. Grissom und Sara hatten einiges gefunden. Das Rasierwasserfläschchen das Nick kurz vor Warricks Schuss betrachtete hatte, dann noch einen Rasierer, eine Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta, einen Kamm und Shampoo. Die notwendigsten Dinge fürs Bad. Bei diesen Dingen hatten die beiden mehr Glück. An der Rasierklinge fanden sie Reste von Blut, ebenso an der Zahnbürste. Weiters fanden sie ein etwa 40 cm langes Haar in dem gefundenen Kamm.

„Hatte der Typ lange Haare?"

Nick versuchte sich das Bild Deelanys wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er war sich nicht völlig sicher, da er immer noch das Gefühl hatte er würde in dieser kalten Augen hinter der Strickmütze starren. Aber lange Haare, nein, die hatte er nicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Haar von ihm ist, aber ich bring das ganze ins Labor dann wissen wir mehr."

Catherine nickte und Nick verschwand in Richtung Gregs Labor. _Wir haben gar nichts, wie sollen wir den Kerl nur finden, ohne irgendeinen Hinweis. Hoffentlich hat Grissom mehr Glück. _Das Klingeln des Telefonsholte Catherine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Willows"

„Grissom hier. Sara und ich haben gerade die Befragung der Nachbarn abgeschlossen."

„Und?"

„Nichts. Keiner kannte Jason Deelany. Er ist hier vor ca. einem halben Jahr eingezogen. Hat das Haus nur sehr selten verlassen und wenn dann meistens nachts. Von den Nachbarn hat nie jemand mit ihm gesprochen. Sie wissen ja nicht mal wie er aussieht, nicht mal auf dem Foto haben sie ihn erkannt.

_Toll. Wir sollen in diesem Fall anscheinend einfach kein Glück nicht haben. _

Nachdem von Catherine keine Antwort kam, sprach Gil weiter. „Konntet ihr was finden?"

„Nein wir hatten auch nicht mehr Glück. An den Kleidungsstücken war überhaupt nichts. Keine Haare, keine fremden Fasern. Bei den Badeutensilien haben wir Blut am Rasierer und an der Zahnbürste gefunden. Sowie im Kamm ein etwa 40 cm langes braunes Haar."

„Ein langes Haar? Ist es von Deelany?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht. Nick bringt die Dinge in diesem Moment rüber zu Greg."

„OK! Meldet euch, sobald ihr das Ergebnis habt. Sara und ich werden uns am Casinos noch einmal umsehen, vielleicht treiben wir dort jemanden auf, der uns etwas Näheres über Jason Deelany sagen könnte."

Gerade als Catherine das Gespräch beendete kam Nick aus dem Labor zurück und sagte, Greg würde sie anpiepen sobald er die Ergebnisse habe. Catherine berichtete von Grissoms Anruf und Nick zeigte nun mit einem lauten „Verdammt!" ganz deutlich seine Wut. Catherine hätte jetzt vermutlich sagen sollen, _wir kriegen den Kerl schon, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen_, aber sie war sich da selbst nicht wirklich sicher.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht als Grissom und Sara wieder im Labor auftauchten. Die beiden fanden Catherine und Nick im Aufenthaltsraum.

„Und? Konntet ihr irgendwas erfahren?" Nick war sofort aufgesprungen als er die beiden sah. Er hoffte auf gute Neuigkeiten.

„Nein keiner konnte uns was Brauchbares sagen." Grissom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend kennt kein Mensch Jason Deelany. Was haben die Laborergebnisse gebracht?"

„Also am Rasierer und an der Zahnbürste war eindeutig Jason Deelanys DNA, das bringt uns aber nicht weiter. Aber das Haar was wir gefunden haben, ist vielleicht was. Greg sagte es ist ein weibliches Haar und die Frau ist aus dem nächsten Verwandtenkreis von Deelany. Tochter, Mutter, Schwester käme da laut Greg in Frage."

„Irgendeine Übereinstimmung im Computer zu dieser DNA?"

„Nein, ist nicht registriert."

Eine aus Wut und Verzweiflung getränkte Stille machte sich breit. Sie standen da, starrten sich einander an. Was sollten sie jetzt machen, wie sollte es weitergehen. Die Luft in dem Raum schien zu explodieren, so geladen war sie.

„Lasst uns nachhause fahren. Wie können im Moment nichts machen." Grissoms Worte bahnten sich den Weg durch den Raum.

„Aber wir sind im Dienst. Wir können doch nicht einfach nachhause fahren", antwortete Catherine.

„Wir haben im Moment keinen neuen Fall. Ich hab Brass Bescheid gegeben. Bleibt alle abrufbereit. Treffen wir uns morgen um 7:00 Uhr wieder hier, Ecklie muss ja nicht wissen, dass wir nicht die ganze Nach hier waren, wenn er morgen früh dann hier auftaucht. Wir brauchen alle ein paar Stunden Schlaf." Bei diesem Satz richtete er den Blick auf Nick. Grissom merkte Nick deutlich an, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten. Seine Augen waren gerötet und seine gesamte Körperhaltung zeigte, dass seine Kraft verbraucht war. Zu Grissoms Überraschung gab es von den anderen keinen Protest, sogar Nick willigte bereitwillig ein, nachhause zu fahren. So verließen sie also das Büro, um ein paar Stunden die Arbeit zu vergessen und zu entspannen, wirklich gelingen wird es wahrscheinlich keinem von ihnen.


	4. Chapter 4

Um Punkt sieben Uhr morgens, trafen sich die vier im Aufenthaltsraum. Ecklie war glücklicherweise noch nicht da. Er würde aber nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Sie richteten sich zuerst mal alle einen Kaffee und setzten sich zusammen, um das weitere Vorgehen in dem Fall zu besprechen. In der Nacht hatte es doch tatsächlich für sie nichts mehr zu arbeiten gegeben. Sie hatten keinen neuen Fall dazu bekommen. Sie würden jetzt also mindestens 12 Stunde Zeit haben, sich intensiv auf Jason Deelany zu konzentrieren. Keiner von den Vieren sprach ein Wort. Grissom ließ seinen Blick über seine drei Kollegen schweifen und blieb an Nick hängen.

_Er sieht nicht gut aus. Ob er überhaupt geschlafen hat. Seine Augen sagen nein, seine ganze Körperhaltung spricht dagegen._ „Nick, konntest du schlafen?"

Nick hob erstaunt seinen Blick. Warum fragte Grissom ausgerechnet ihn, er hätte die Frage doch auch an alle anderen stellen können. Sah man es ihm wirklich an, dass er kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatte. Jedes mal wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er diese kalten, ausdruckslosen Augen von Jason Deelany, dessen Blick ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. „Ja!" Grissoms Blick verriet ihm, dass dieser ihm nicht glaubte. Er senkte den Kopf, hoffte auf keine weiteren Fragen. Gerade in diesem Moment stürmte Ecklie in den Aufenthaltsraum.

„Wie geht's Brown?"

Erstaunte Blicke bei allen Vieren. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass sich Ecklie auch noch um andere als um sich kümmern würde.

„Sein Zustand ist stabil. Der Arzt sagt er wird es schaffen."

Ecklie schien auf diese Nachricht tatsächlich erleichtert zu seufzen. Bemerkte dann aber gleich die Blicke der anderen, machte kehrt und ließ die vier wieder alleine.

Unerträgliche Stille schien wieder im Aufenthaltsraum einzukehren. Wie sollte es wohl weitergehen. Jeder der vier fragte sich das im Stillen. Sara war die, die es letzten Endes aussprach. Die fragenden Blicke blieben an Grissom hängen. Er hasste es, wenn alles an ihm hängen blieb. Was sollte er ihnen sagen. Er war ihr Boss, er sollte jetzt eigentlich wissen wie es weitergeht, hatte aber selbst keine Ahnung.

„Ich habe Brass gebeten, heute so früh als möglich, den Staatsanwalt und den Richter ausfindig zu machen, die Jason Deelany damals verurteilt haben. Er wird sich bei mir melden, wenn er was herausgefunden hat." _Bis dahin können wir nur warten._ Er schaffte es nicht, es auszusprechen, aber sie konnten sonst nichts machen.

Grissoms Handy unterbrach die Stille im Aufenthaltsraum. Ein Blick auf das Display. Es war Brass.

„Grissom"

Nick beobachtete Grissom. Dieser sagte kein Wort sondern hörte nur zu. Nick versuchte Grissom am Gesicht abzulesen, ob es gute Nachrichten waren, die er erfuhr. Aber Grissom konnte sich schon immer gut verstellen und seine Gefühle sind für alle immer ein Rätsel. Das Gespräch dauerte nicht lange. Grissom hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt, nachdem er abgehoben hatte. Nachdem der Anruf beendet war musste sich Grissom das gerade Gehörte durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Der Fall ergab von Minute zu Minute weniger Sinn. Er glitt ihnen völlig aus den Händen. Er hob den Kopf und sah die erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner Kollegen. Ihm war klar, dass sie alle eine Erklärung erwarteten. Er hasste es wenn alles an ihm lag und er hasste es vor allem schlechte Nachrichten weitergeben zu müssen. Wie sollte er es ihnen sagen, schon wieder war eine Spur im Sand verlaufen. Sie hatten nichts, standen mit leeren Händen da. Er musste es ihnen sagen, die andren warteten.

„Es war Brass. Er hat versucht Staatsanwalt und Richter von damals zu finden. Er konnte keinen der beiden finden. Sie existieren nicht."

Stille, wie schon so oft in diesem Fall, aber was sollten sie auch sagen. Der Fall entwickelte sich in eine sehr rätselhafte Richtung. Die Gedanken aller machten meterhohe Sprünge. Was ergab das alles für einen Sinn. Diesmal war es Catherine die das Schweigen brach.

„Was soll heißen sie existieren nicht. Wie kann so etwas passieren?"

Genau das fragte sich Grissom auch, und er hatte eigentlich nur eine Antwort.

„Die Vorstrafe muss getürkt sein. Er muss sich Zugang zum Computer verschafft haben um seine Daten zu ändern."

„Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

„Nein es ergibt keinen Sinn und ich kann es mir auch noch nicht erklären. Aber er hatte seine Gründe dazu und die sind wichtig für diesen Fall. Wir müssen herausfinden warum er das alles getan hat, um ihm auf die Spur kommen zu können."

Die Frage wie sie dies herausfinden sollten blieb jedoch unbeantwortet.

„Was machen wir als nächstes?"

„Nick, Sara ihr setzt euch noch einmal an den Computer. Durchforstet noch einmal den Bericht von Deelanys Banküberfall, versucht Verwandte zu finden, forscht im Internet."

Grissom brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen. Nick und Sara nickten und verließen den Aufenthaltsraum.

„Catherine wir beide fahren noch einmal zu Deelanys Haus. Es muss dort irgendwas geben."

Diese letzen Worte drückten ganz deutlich Grissoms Verzweiflung aus, auch wenn er versuchte so kühl und gefasst wie immer zu wirken.

Nach etwas mehr als 4 Stunden nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, trafen sich die Vier im Aufenthaltsraum wieder. Catherine und Gil hatten Deelanys Haus noch einmal völlig auf den Kopf gestellt, doch es gab nichts zu finden, das sie irgendwie weiterbrachte. Sara und Nick hatten leider auch nicht mehr. Es gab keinerlei Daten von Deelany die sie noch nicht gefunden hatten. Das alles brachte sie kein Stück weiter. Wieder waren wertvolle Stunden vergangen, ohne das sie etwas erreicht hatte. Sie wussten alle, dass Deelany längst über alle Berge sein könnte und sie ihn dann nie finden würden. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihnen, dass er Typ immer noch in der Stadt war. Jeder von ihnen hatte das im Gefühl, doch Gefühle halfen ihr nicht weiter. Sie waren immer noch nicht weiter als vor 4 Stunden.

Gerade als die Verzweiflung aufgrund der Aussichtslosigkeit dieses Falles wieder um sich zu greifen begann, krachte Brass mit einem Stapel Akten in den Aufenthaltsraum.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich was habe."

Brass sah in die fragenden Gesichter und wartete auf keine weiteren Fragen, er sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich hab mit ein paar Kollegen im Archiv ein bisschen gegraben. Ich hab mir einfach gedacht ich muss irgendwas tun. Und siehe da, wir haben drei ähnliche Fälle gefunden."

Mit diesen Worten erreiche Brass augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

„Was bedeutet das – ähnliche Fälle" Grissom stelle die Frage bewusst vorsichtig. Er hoffte wirklich auf einen Zusammenhang, denn dann hatten sie eine neue Aufgabe und eine neue Möglichkeit dem Täter doch noch auf die Spur zu kommen.

„Wir haben drei Fälle gefunden in einem Zeitraum von 6 Jahren. Jedes Mal wurde nach einem Raub eine Hausdurchsuchung durchgeführt. Jedes Mal wurde dabei ein Polizist angeschossen und jedes Mal ist der Täter spurlos verschwunden.

Das weckte jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit aller.

„War es immer der gleiche Täter."

„Nein, es war jedes Mal ein anderer Verdächtiger. Aber es war jedes Mal dasselbe, man konnte nie irgendwelche Daten von ihm im Computer finden. Es sah so aus als würde er für die Tat existieren und dann wieder spurlos verschwinden."

Grissoms Interesse war damit geweckt. Er streckte die Hand aus und Brass überreichte ihm die Akten. Er warf in alle drei einen kurzen Blick rein, während die anderen gespannt auf Anweisungen warteten. Brass, der jedem anderen, genau wie auch das CSI Team der Nachtschicht, war wie immer allein einen Schritt voraus. Er hatte Kopien von den Akten angefertigt und überreichte diese den restlichen Mitgliedern, die sich auch gleich sehr interessiert in den Schriftstücken vergruben.

„Nick?"

„Ja Gris"

„Geh zu Greg. Er soll sich die DNA-Analysen dieser Verdächtigen aus dem Computer holen und mit der DNA von Deelany vergleichen. Sollte sie gleich sein, wissen wir das wir es immer mit dem gleichen Täter zu tun haben und in diese Richtung weiterarbeiten."

Nick war schon zur Tür raus, noch bevor Grissom den Satz richtig beenden konnte.

Sara, Catherine nehmt euch jeder einen Fall. Durchforstet ihn. Versucht etwas von den Verdächtigen zu finden. Den dritten Fall gebt Nicht, wenn er aus dem Labor zurückkommt."

Catherine und Sara nickten und verließen ebenfalls den Aufenthaltsraum. Sara machte sich auf dem Weg ins Labor um Nick seinen neuen Auftrag mitzuteilen, während Catherine sich gleich an einen Computer setzte.

Grissom sagte zu Brass gewandt, nachdem die anderen mit ihren Aufträgen beschäftigt waren. „Jim wir beide werden die Zeugen und Angehörigen der damaligen Fälle noch einmal befragen. Wir wissen zwar nicht, ob es sich bei diesen Fällen um den gleichen Täter handelt. Aber es sind ungeklärte Mordfälle und sie haben es verdient aufgeklärt zu werden."

Brass nickte und sie verließen das Hauptquartier der kriminalistischen Abteilung in Richtung Parkplatz.

Nick versuchte gerade Greg davon zu überzeugen, dass der DNA-Vergleich der Verdächtigen sofort erledigt werden musste, als Sara ins Labor kam. Greg dementierte immer wieder, dass Eckley ihm mit einem Fall im Nacken sitze und er jetzt keine Zeit hätte. Nick war grad am Platzen, als Sara dazwischen ging.

„Greg erledige die Sache so schnell als möglich. Wir verstehen ja das du auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen hast."

Nick warf Sara einen wütenden Blick zu. Er fragte sich warum sie ihm nicht half. Dieser Vergleich war wichtig für die weiteren Ermittlungen. Sara ahnte offenbar Nicks Einwand und sagte ohne Nick zu Wort kommen zu lassen. „Nick, Grissom hat eine neue Aufgabe für uns. Greg kann uns über den Pieper erreichen."

Nick wollte dies noch nicht so ganz akzeptieren, ließ dann aber doch Kopf und Schultern fallen und Sara teilte ihm seinen neuen Auftrag mit. Als die beiden das Labor verlassen hatten, atmete Greg erstmal tief durch. Er verstand Nick, und er hätte auch lieber an diesem Fall weitergearbeitet, aber er durfte Eckley nicht noch mehr verärgern. Er hatte mit dem Leiter der Tagesschicht schon Probleme genug.

Nick und Sara trennten sich gleich unmittelbar vor Gregs Labor. Jeder verschwand hinter einer anderen Tür und hoffte einige Zeit in Ruhe arbeiten zu können. Bevor sich Nick an den Computer setzte, studierte er den Bericht noch einmal durch. Die Fälle hatten wirklich Ähnlichkeit. Gary Shougton, sein Täter, wurde laut Bericht aufgrund einer am Tatort gefundenen Spur entdeckt. Der Verdächtige war vorbestraft. Es wurde eine Hausdurchsuchung durchgeführt bei der ein Polizist getötet wurde. Nach dieser Tat ist der Verdächtige verschwunden und wurde nie gefasst. Nick begann seine Suche im Internet. Dort versuchte er es zuerst in den allgemeinen Suchmaschinen dann im Telefonverzeichnis, im Archiv sämtlicher Zeitungen und Nachrichtensender und alles was ihm sonst noch wichtig erschien. Der Name tauchte einige Male auf, aber es war nie was Brauchbares dabei. Zum Schluss und schon mehr aus Verzweiflung startete Nick die Verbrecherdatenbank. Er wollte sich die Daten von Shougton auch noch am Computer abrufen. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er musste was tun, was endlich auch Ergebnisse brachte. Er tippte den Namen ein, drückte Enter, wartete ein wenig und dann – Nichts! Er überprüfte den Namen noch einmal und startete den Durchlauf neu, aber wieder nichts. Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte Shougton vorbestraft sein, aber nicht in der Datenbank verzeichnet sein. Das hatte was zu bedeuten, und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es was mit ihren Fall zu tun hatte.

Nick wollte gerade das Labor verlassen und Sara aufsuchen, um ihr das Herausgefundene mitzuteilen, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein. _Das Foto _Wer war der Mann auf dem Verbrecherfoto wenn Gary Shougton nicht im Computer registriert ist. Er nahm das Foto aus dem Bericht, scannte es ein und startete das Fotovergleichsprogramm. Er verglich das Foto mit den Fotos aus der Verbrecherdatenbank vielleicht hatten sie Glück und würden so herausfinden, wer Gary Shougton wirklich war. Dies würde einige Zeit dauern. Nick verließ deshalb das Büro, um Sara und Cath zu suchen, damit auch sie ihre beiden Täter in der Datenbank suchen konnten, um eventuell zu dem gleichen Ergebnis zu kommen. Er fand die beiden und als sie die beiden Männer Houg Bercklay und Clay Jackson in den Computer eingaben, war es dasselbe wie bei Gary Shougton. Sie fanden nichts von den beiden in der Verbrecherdatenbank. Sara und Cath starteten dann ebenfalls den Fotovergleich, um herauszufinden, wer sich hinter den Bildern verbarg. Sie wussten dieser Bildervergleich konnte mehrere Stunden dauern, deshalb beschlossen sie, was Essen zu gehen. Es war ja such schon früher Nachmittag, erst jetzt merkten sie, wie sehr ihnen die Zeit davon lief.


	5. Chapter 5

Anmerkung: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich bin grad echt ein wenig gestresst (Hausbau und Baby). Ich schreib auf jeden Fall weiter, aber verzeiht, wenn es etwas länger dauert.

* * *

Als Grissom und Brass zurück ins Hauptquartier kamen, war von den anderen keiner da. Grissom dachte sich nicht viel dabei, außer dass sie vermutlich eine Pause machen würden und die hatten sie alle verdient. Ihm war es sogar recht, dass keiner da war. Die Befragungen hatten nichts ergeben. Eine Familie eines getöteten Polizisten hatte Las Vegas verlassen. Die Witwe des zweite konnte ihnen überhaupt nichts sagen. Und die Mutter des dritten war inzwischen auch verstorben und andere Angehörige hatte er nicht. Das Gespräch mit den Kollegen hat auch rein gar nichts ergeben. Die Fälle liefen zwar grundsätzlich immer gleich, aber sonst gab es keinen Anhaltspunkt, dass es sich immer um denselben Täter handeln könnte. Und trotzdem konnte er das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass es doch so war. Und aus ihm selbst unerklärlichen Gründen wollte er diese Gefühle und Vermutungen in diesem Fall auch zulassen, obwohl dies normalerweise nicht seine Art war. Er griff also noch einmal nach den Berichten, las und machte sich Notizen.

Während des Lesens sprangen ihm immer wieder die Namen der Verdächtigen in die Augen. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm daran nicht, es stimmte etwas nicht mit diesen Namen. Es war schon wieder ein ungutes Gefühl, die Gefühle schienen ihn in diesem Fall zu übermannen. Er stand auf und trat an die große Tafel die in seinem Büro stand, um wichtige Dinge zu notieren. Er nahm einen Stift und schrieb:

1. GARY SHOUGTON

2. HOUG BERCKLAY

3. CLAY JACKSON

4.JASON DEELANY

Danach ging er einige Schritte zurück und starrte die gerade geschriebenen Namen an.

Etwas mehr als eine Stunde war vergangen, bis Cath, Sara und Nick wieder im Labor waren. Jeder der drei machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu ihrem Computer. Der Bilddurchlauf war noch bei allem in vollem Gange. Es hieß also noch weiter warten. Sie trafen sich wieder vor dem Aufenthaltsraum.

„Weiß jemand wo sich Grissom zur Zeit aufhält?", fragte Sara während sie dabei war einen Kaffee zu kochen.

„Er wollte doch die Angehörigen befragen, aber ich werde ihn anrufen, dann wissen wirs", antwortete Cath.

„Also mich würde ja ganz was anderes viel brennender interessieren. Und zwar, wo bleibt Greg so lang mit unseren Ergebnissen." Den letzten Teil rief Nick den anderen schon von unterwegs, in Richtung Gregs Labor, zu.

Greg saß gerade am Computer und klopfte wütend auf der Tastatur herum. Er hatte Nick nicht bemerkt und nachdem dieser von hinten an ihn herangetreten war, schrak er nervös hoch.

„Scheiße Nick, schleich dich nie wieder so an mich ran."

Nick wollte jetzt nicht mehr lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Er hatte Greg nun genug Zeit gegeben um den DNA-Vergleich durchzuführen.

„Was ist mit meinem DNA-Vergleich? Und sag nicht, dass du ihn noch nicht hast."

Greg wurde nervös. Nick kannte ihn dazu zu gut, als dass er es hätte verstecken können. „Ah Nick. Ich bin grad Drangesessen, aber es gibt da ein Problem."

Eine Pause. Greg holte tief Luft. _Hat er etwas Angst vor mir? Vielleicht war ich ihn letzter Zeit doch etwas hart zu ihm? Wenn die ganze Sache vorbei ist werd ich ihn mal auf was zu Trinken einladen. _

„Von den Verdächtigen, die ihr mir gebracht habt ist keine DNA im Computer registriert."

„Bist du ganz sicher, Greg?"

„Ja! Ich hab alle Verdächtigen zigmal im Computer gesucht und keinen gefunden."

„OK. Danke Greg."

Sara und Cath kamen ihm entgegen, gerade als Nick aus Gregs Labor kam. „Gris möchte uns in seinem Büro sehen. Er hat anscheinend was gefunden."

Unterwegs trafen sie noch auf Mandy, die sie darum baten, die Computer doch etwas im Auge zu behalten und ihnen Bescheid zu geben, falls es Ergebnisse gab.

Grissom saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Die Berichte darauf verteilt, zusätzlich noch eine Unmenge an Notizen. Die Tafel mit den Namen stand unmittelbar vor dem Schreibtisch. Grissom starrte immer noch auf die Tafel, als sie das Büro betraten, so als hätte er die letzte Stunde nichts anderes getan.

„Du hast was für uns?" sagte Nick ohne auf ein Wort von Gil zu warten.

„Zuerst ihr. Nick?"

„Die Suche im Internet nach unseren Tätern hat nichts ergeben, aber wir haben herausgefunden, dass diese Täter in der Verbrecherdatenbank nicht existieren. Diese Namen sind nicht in der Datenbank registriert."

Grissom runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts Weiteres dazu, sondern hörte Nick einfach nur weiter zu.

„Wie haben dann begonnen, die Fotos der Täter, mit denen der Datenbank zu vergleichen, das hat jedoch bisher noch nichts gebracht, der Vergleich läuft noch."

Nick machte kurz Pause und überlegte sich, ob er mit der großen Neuigkeit, die er von Greg erfahren hatte, noch warten sollte, bis er die News von Grissom kannte. Ihm wurde dann aber bewusst, dass es Gris nicht gefallen würde, wenn er Fakten nicht preisgibt, wenn er sie verlangt.

„Außerdem war ich grade eben bei Greg wegen der DNA-Vergleiche. Hier war es genau wie bei der Verbrecherdatenbank. Die Täter waren im Computer nicht registriert, daher war natürlich auch kein Vergleich möglich."

Von Sara und Cath kam beinahe im Chor ein erstauntes „Was?", aber Grissom nickte nur und sagte immer noch, gar nichts. Zwischen Sara, Nick und Cath entbrannte gerade eine Diskussion, als Gil ihnen in seiner typisch ruhigen Stimme ins Wort fiel.

„Die Namen. Fällt euch daran was auf?"

Gil hatte nun wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Mehr wollte er gar nicht. An den Namen würde Ihnen nichts auffallen, so wie auch Gil zu Beginn nicht. Doch er hatte nach einem Zusammenhang gesucht und einen gefunden. Eine Verbindung zwischen den Namen, die kein Zufall sein konnte, die bei einer Reihe von vier so grundverschiedenen Namen, vier Namen, die dann auch noch alle in ähnliche Mordfälle verwickelt waren. Da konnte das kein Zufall mehr sein. Gil wollte nun die anderen nicht mehr länger auf die Folter spannen. Er nahm einen Stift, stand vom Sessel auf und ging zu Tafel. Die anderen sahen ihm zu wie er einige Buchstaben im ersten Familienname rot markierte, die Tafel ergab dann folgendes Bild:

1. GARY S_HOUG_TON

2. HOUG BERCKLAY

3. CLAY JACKSON

4. JASON DEELANY

Gil trat zur Seite und gab den andern nun noch einmal die Möglichkeit zu entdecken, was ihm aufgefallen war. Gerade als Gil an die Tafel herantreten wollte um den anderen klar zu machen, was er ihnen zeigen wollte, trat Nick nach vor, schnappte sich den Stift und sagte nervös: „Ich glaub, ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst." Er markiert in den Familiennamen des zweiten und dritten Namens ebenfalls einige Buchstaben rot, Grissom nickte und Nick lächelte. Grissom hatte recht es Bestand ein klarer Zusammenhang. Das Bild auf der Tafel sah nun folgender Maßen aus:

1. GARY S_HOUG_TON

2. HOUG BER_C_K_LAY_

3. CLAY _JA_CK_SON_

4. JASON DEELANY

Gil merkte dass Sara und Cath es immer noch nicht sahen, sie waren zu fixiert, fixiert auf einzelne Namen und Buchstaben und nicht auf das ganze Bild. Er erklärte ihnen also die ganze Sache.

„Ihr dürft hier nicht die einzelnen Täter sehen, sondern ihr müsst die vier Namen als ein Bild sehen, sie hängen zusammen und dieser Zusammenhang ist dadurch erkennbar, das sich der Vorname des Folgetäters immer aus Teilen des Familiennamens des vorangegangen Täters bilden lässt."

„Soll das heißen diese Namen sind erfunden." fragte Catherine nun ganze erstaunt, die sich erstens darüber wunderte wie man so einen Zusammenhang überhaupt entdecken konnte und zweitens das sich Grissom durch so etwas führen lies. Es waren alles nur Vermutungen, Zufälle und Mutmaßungen, das passte nicht zu ihm.

„Ja ich denke die Namen sind erfunden und zwar von ein und demselben Mann. Er spielt gerne mit Namen und ich würde mal annehmen, das sein wirklicher Name zumindest die Buchstaben beinhaltet, die es ermöglichen, den Namen Gary zu bilden."

Catherine konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. „Gil, das sich alles Vermutungen, das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art."

Gerade als Grissom darauf antworten wollte, meldete sich Nicks Pieper. Es war Mandy, offenbar gab es nun endlich Ergebnisse beim Fotovergleich. Grissom blieb den anderen also die Antwort schuldig und sie verließen alle sein Büro.

Mandy wartete schon am Computer. Es war Nicks Durchlauf der vorzeitig aufgrund einer Übereinstimmung gestoppt hatte. Der Mann, der in seinem Bericht als Gary Shougton bekannt war, war laut Datenbank Carl Fryer, und das Foto bewies es. Carl Fryer wurde vor 20 Jahren aufgrund von Mordes an einem Polizisten zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt. Vor 10 Jahren wurde er bei einem Tumult im Gefängnis getötet.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde brachten auch die beiden anderen Fotovergleiche Ergebnisse. Es war das gleiche wie bei Nicks Fall. Houg Bercklay, den Fall den Catherine bearbeitet hatte, war in Wirklichkeit Rick Shacton. Wie bei Fryer war auch Shacton ein Polizistenmörder. Vor 17 Jahren verurteilt vor 6 im Gefängnis getötet. Clay Jackson, Saras Fall, ergab Chris Kersey. Auch hier war es wieder dasselbe. Kersey wurde vor 8 Jahren wegen eines Mordes an einem Polizisten verurteilt. Vor 4 Jahren ist er im Gefängniskrankenhaus verstorben. Sie hatten gleich nachdem sie die erste Übereinstimmung hatten mit Jason Deelanys Foto einen Vergleich gestartet, das Ergebnis würde noch etwas dauern, aber sie wussten alle was es bringen würde.

Sie trafen sich alle im Aufenthaltsraum wieder. Aufgrund dieser neuen Ergebnisse war eine Besprechung notwendig. Es musste das weitere Vorgehen festgelegt werden. Gil übernahm die Führung.

„Ok, bringen wir uns mal alle auf denselben Stand. Nick."

„Ok. Also wir haben 4 ähnliche Fälle mit bisher vier Verdächtigen. Die Verdächtigen der drei schon etwas älteren Fälle existieren jedoch anscheinend nicht mehr. Sind weder in der Verbrecherdatenbank noch in der Datenbank mit den DNA-Analysen registriert. Der Fotovergleich hat ergeben, dass es sich dabei um drei völlig andere Männer handelt, Männer die zur jeweiligen Tatzeit schon nicht mehr am Leben waren. Verbrecher, die aufgrund eines Polizistenmordes im Gefängnis waren und dort gestorben sind. Dazu haben wir noch die Tatsache mit nicht zufällig entstandenen Namen." Es _ist also nun klar, dass es sich nur um einen Täter in allen vier Fällen handelt._ Nick sprach den letzten Satz nicht laut aus, obwohl er es gern getan hätte.

„Wir wissen jetzt was er alles getan hat. Die Frage ist jetzt noch wie und vor allem ist wichtig warum, weil nur dadurch können wir ihn finden."

_Er spricht von einem ‚Er', er scheint selbst auch davon überzeugt zu sein, dass wir es hier nur mit einem Täter zu tun haben. Es ist nicht unbedingt Gils Art, aber es gefällt mir. Ich finds gut, dass er bei diesem Fall mal über seinen Schatten springt. Es geht hier immerhin auch um Warrick._ Nick war tief in Gedanken versunken, als Gil ihn ansprach und schrak deshalb hoch.

„Sorry Gil, hattest du was gesagt. Ich war grad in Gedanken."

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung Nick? Du siehst etwas müde aus."

„Mir geht's gut Gil, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig."

Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Gil sorgte sich immer um alle im Team, Nick wusste das. Catherine brach das Schweigen.

„Warum macht unser Mann das nun also alles?"

„Aus Hass auf Cops," meldete sich Sara zu Wort.

„Würde er rein nur aus Hass handeln, dann würde er auf offener Strasse einfach drauflos schießen und nicht so einen Aufwand betreiben." widersprach ihr Gil.

„Dann will er sich vielleicht an den Cops rächen, aufgrund eines Vorfalls von früher." war Nicks Vorschlag.

„Möglich. Vielleicht wurde jemand aus seiner Familie oder jemand der ihm sehr nahe stand von einem Cop erschossen. Das ganze ist vielleicht auch noch in seinem Haus oder in seinem Elternhaus passiert, dann würde der Ablauf Sinn ergeben." kombinierte Gil

Eine kurze Stille breitete sich aus, in der offensichtlich jeder über die soeben genannte Möglichkeit für sich nachdenken konnte. Gil nickte plötzlich, die Idee gefiel ihm sehr gut.

„Ok! Wir bauen darauf weiter auf." Gerade als er Weitersprechen wollte klingelte sein Handy. Während des Gesprächs warf er nur kurz einen Blick auf die große Uhr im Aufenthaltsraum, und am Ende sagte er nur „Wir sind in 45 min da."

Das verhieß nichts gutes, das war den anderen klar. Ihre Schicht hatte schon begonnen, vermutlichen hatten sie grade einen neuen Fall bekommen.

„Wir haben einen schweren Autounfall an der Interstate. 3 Tote und einige Verletzte. Sara du kommst mit mir. Ihr beide setzt euch an den Computer und sucht nach Fällen in denen jemand von einem Polizist im eigenen Haus erschossen wurde. Beginnt mit der Suche in einem Zeitraum von vor 6 Jahren und arbeitet euch zurück bis zu vor 40 Jahren."

„Das werden vermutlich eine Menge Akten werden." sagte Catherine

„Ja und wir brauchen sie alle." Mit diesen Worten verließ Gil im Laufschritt den Aufenthaltsraum. Und auch Cath und Nick machten sich an die Arbeit.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich bin grad echt im Stress. Das Kapitel hab ich gestern und heute schnell mal getippselt. Normalerweise überarbeit ich noch einige Male, aber da ihr eh schon so lange habt warten müssen, ist hier gleich mal das Neue Kapitel. Hoffentlich gefällts.

* * *

50 Jahre nahmen sich die beiden als Richtmarke. Im Zeitraum von vor 6 bis vor 50 Jahren suchten sich Catherine und Nick die besagten Akten. Es war erstaunlich wie oft ein Polizist einen Verdächtigen bei der Verhaftung erschossen hatte. Sie sammelten die ganzen Akten und machten sich auf die Suche nach Gil. Sie fanden ihn in einem der Labors, über zahlreiche Fotos gebeugt. Die beiden packten die große Menge an Akten auf den Labortisch. Gil zog eine Augenbraue hoch, offenbar hatte auch er nicht mit so vielen Fällen gerechnet. Dann sagte er: „Er hat vermutlich schon damals mit Namen gespielt. Achtet auf den Familiennamen und sucht jene Fälle raus, wo man aus dem Familiennamen des Verdächtigen den Namen Gary bilden kann."

Die beiden nickten, schnappten sich die Akten und verließen das Labor. Sie wussten, dass sich die Fälle dadurch drastisch reduzieren würden. Sie hatten dadurch eine reale Chance, die Fälle auf eine Zahl zu reduzieren, die ihnen noch die Möglichkeit bot den Fall in diese Richtung zu lösen. Nach etwa zwei Stunden hatten sie die fast hundert Fälle durchgearbeitet und es war fast nicht zu glauben, aber es gab tatsächlich nur 2 Fälle bei denen jemand beteiligt war, von dessen Name sich, der Name Gary bilden ließ.

Lukas Fogarty – Er hatte zusammen mit seinem Bruder Kevin vor 14 Jahren eine Bank überfallen. Laut Bericht hatte die Polizei damals einen anonymen Hinweis auf die beiden erhalten. Bei der Hausdurchsuchung wurde Kevin von einem Polizisten erschossen. Lukas wurde wegen des Banküberfalls verurteilt und vor 6 Jahren aus der Haft entlassen.

Mel Gardstey – Er hatte zusammen mit seinem Bruder ein Casino überfallen. Die Gardsteys konnten über Video identifiziert werden. Bei der Durchsuchung von Mel Gardsteys Haus wurde Larry Gardstey erschossen. Mel Gardstey konnte flüchten und untertauchen. Der Überfall war vor 6 Jahren.

Der Aufenthalt beider Männer ist nicht bekannt. Beide Männer sind vor 6 Jahren völlig von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Gardstey nach dem Überfall und Fogarty anscheinend gleich nach der Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis.

Die beiden meldeten sich telefonisch bei Gil, um ihm mitzuteilen, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Er klang tatsächlich etwas erleichtert, endlich hatte sie einen Anhaltspunkt, etwas woran sie arbeiten konnten. Von Gil bekamen sie jetzt den Auftrag nachhause zu fahren und etwas zu schlafen. Sie hatten nun schon wieder fast 24 Stunden gearbeitet. Sie brauchten wieder mal ein bisschen Pause. Jetzt mitten in der Nacht könnten sie sowieso nichts Weiteres machen. Die Befragungen müssten sie auf morgen verschieben. Um 8:00 Uhr sollten sie wieder im Labor sein.

Als Nick zuhause ankam, merkte er erst wie müde er wirklich war. Die Beine waren schwer, die Augen brannten. Trotzdem gönnte er sich noch eine Dusche bevor er dann völlig erledigt ins Bett fiel und sofort einschlief. Am nächsten Morgen klingelte der Wecker trotz der kurzen Nacht schon um eine halbe Stunde früher als nötig. Er wollte unbedingt noch im Krankenhaus vorbei schauen. Er wollte Warrick besuchen. Er kämpfte sich also aus dem Bett, stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr in Richtung Krankenhaus. Warrick war immer noch im Tiefschlaf und somit nicht ansprechbar. In Nick stiegen erneut die Tränen und die Wut hoch, als er Warrick da so liegen sah. Er sagte sich immer wieder, dass das nicht geschehen hätte müssen. Warrick lag nun da, mit all denn Schläuchen und Maschinen und musste schreckliche Schmerzen erleiden und dass nur, weil so ein widerlicher Scheißkerl Lust und Gier verspürt auf Cops zu schießen. Nick blieb etwa 10 min und ging dann wieder. Dieser Besuch hatte ihm nun wieder genug Energie gegeben für weitere 24 Stunden Arbeit. Kraft genug, um dem Kerl nun endlich auf die Spur zu kommen.

Nick war der erste im Labor. Er ging in den Aufenthaltsraum und nahm sich erst mal einen Kaffee. Er war gerade dabei es sich auf einen der Sessel gemütlich zu machen, als plötzlich Eckley in den Aufenthaltsraum stürzte. „Von ihnen hatte heut Nacht mal wieder keiner Lust zu arbeiten, wie?"

Nick war im Moment echt nicht nach Eckley zu Mute. Nick war eigentlich nie nach Eckley zu Mute. Trotzdem versuchte er möglichst freundlich zu antworten. „Wir waren an einer Sackgasse angelangt, die nur durch einige Befragungen aufzuheben war. Und die konnten wir wohl kaum, um drei Uhr morgens durchführen."

„Befragungen. Das sagen sie dann alle."

Nick kochte innerlich hoch. Warum konnte sich Eckley nicht einmal seine blöden Bemerkungen verkneifen? Er hatte kein Herz und keinerlei Anstand. Genau das wollte Nick im gerade sagen als Cath mit einem schwungvollen „Guten Morgen" in den Aufenthaltsraum kam und so Nicks Wutanfall noch einmal bremste. Doch Eckley machte auch vor Cath keinen Halt und konnte auch jetzt seine große Klappe mal wieder nicht halten.

„Ausgeschlafen? Aber sicher doch, wenn sie schlafen anstatt zu arbeiten!"

Cath holte erstmal tief Luft. Wut schäumte in ihr hoch. Was dachte sich der Kerl eigentlich. Sie setzte an, ihm eine gewaltige Retourkutsche zu geben, riss sich dann aber noch einmal zusammen und nahm sich vor, sich nicht auf sein Niveau zu begeben. Statt dessen sagte sie: „Ein paar Stunden Schlaf haben wir uns wohl aber auch verdient, nach fast 24 Stunden Arbeit." Sie wandte sich ab und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein und gesellte sich zu Nick auf die Couch.

Nachdem Eckley endlich wieder den Aufenthaltsraum verlassen hatte, bereite sich erstmal ein Schweigen aus. Nick brach es.

„Ich war bei Warrick."

_Warum tut er sich das an_, dachte Cath sich.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er ist noch immer im Tiefschlaf. Ich war nu 10 min bei ihm Aber der Anblick alleine hat mir wieder Kraft für die nächsten 24 Stunden gegeben."

Nicks Augen brannten, er merkte dass ihm langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er stand auf, wandte sich von Cath ab. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sah, dass er weinte.

Es dauerte noch etwa eine Viertel Stunde bis auch Gil im Aufenthaltsraum auftauchte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät komme. Aber ich hab mit Sara die ganze Nacht gearbeitet und sie jetzt erst mal nachhause geschickt."

Nich und Catherine nickten. Jeder hier braucht mal ein paar Stunden Schlaf, sogar Sara.

„Wie geht's bei uns jetzt weiter" fragte Nick. Seine Stimme klang müde und niedergeschlagen jedoch auch voller Tatendrang.

„Sprecht mit den Polizisten, die damals geschossen haben. Ich hab mit Brass gesprochen. Er erwartet euch draußen."

Nick wartete auf keine weiteren Worte von Gil. Er schnappte sich die beiden Akten der früheren Fälle und verließ den Aufenthaltsraum in Richtung Ausgang. Catherine folgte ihm. Brass kam ihnen vor der Türe schon mit den Worten „Wo fangen wir an" entgegen.

Nick hielt Fogartys Akte hoch und sagte: „Tom Henderson, der Cop der damals Lukas Fogartys Bruder erschossen hat."

„Na dann los."

Am Haus der Hendersons angekommen, sahen die drei zwei kleine Jungs, vielleicht 3 und 4 Jahre alt, fröhlich lachend im Garten herumtollen. Eine Frau Mitte 30 saß auf der Terrasse, las Zeitung und blickte in regelmäßigen Abständen auf die kleinen Racker um sie im Auge zu behalten.

Die drei stiegen aus dem Wagen und gingen, Brass voran, auf die Frau zu. Einer der Jungs bemerkte Brass Polizeimarke, die er wie immer leicht sichtbar in der Stecktuchtasche seines Sakkos trug, und sagte ganz aufgeregt:

„Ist die echt?"

Brass beugte sich zu dem Kleinen runter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Junge lief daraufhin fröhlich lachen wieder zu seinem Bruder. Inzwischen war Ms. Henderson den Garten entlang in ihre Richtung gekommen.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Captain Brass vom LVPD. Sind sie Miss Henderson? Die Frau von Tom Henderson?"

Die Frau zuckte kurz zusammen, blickte auf den Boden, räusperte sich und sprach weiter.

„War ich. Tom ist seit fast 14 Jahren tot."

Catherine trat einen Schritt nach vor und übernahm das Gespräch.

„Ich bin Catherine Willows vom CSI. Es tut mir leid, was mit ihrem Mann geschehen ist. Dürfen wir fragen, was passiert ist?"

„Er hat Selbstmord begangen, hat sich mit seiner Dienstwaffe in den Mund geschossen."

Sie schloss die Augen, vermutlich um zu versuchen, die Bilder wieder aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen. Sie atmete tief durch und fuhr dann fort.

„Er war damals noch sehr jung, erst 27 Jahre alt. Das Raubdezernat war immer sein großer Traum und aufgrund seiner tollen Leistungen auf der Akademie hat er es auf Anhieb geschafft. Die ganze Zeit hat er dort einen vorbildlichen Job gemacht, bis zu dem Bankraub. Bei der Hausdurchsuchung kam es zu einer Schießerei. Er hatte damals einen jungen Mann erschossen. Er glaubte ihn Notwehr zu handeln, doch der Verdächtige hatte damals keine Waffe. Der Bruder des Toten wurde damals verhaftet und er schwor Tom Rache. Es kam zu einem Disziplinarverfahren gegen Tom, doch er wurde von aller Schuld freigesprochen und durfte seinen Dienst weiter verrichten. Doch Medien, Gerechtigkeitsfanatiker und sonstige Gruppierungen zerrissen ihn, und den Rest der Polizei, in der Luft. Tom hat es nicht ertragen. Eines Tages ging er morgens vor das Haus, wo sich wieder massig Demonstranten tummelten, zog seine Waffe und schoss sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen in den Mund."

Die Tränen flossen lautlos über die Wangen der Frau. Catherine reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran, um ihr die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Einige Sekunden Schweigen, dann erzählte sie weiter.

„Wir waren damals etwas über drei Jahr verheiratet und ich hab das ganze nicht verstanden. Es hat sehr wehgetan und der Schmerz hat sehr lange gedauert. Vor 5 Jahren haben ich meinen jetzigen Mann kennen gelernt und ab da wurde es immer leichter."

Catherine blickte kurz zu Brass und dieser nickte kaum sichtbar. Daraufhin wandte sie sich wieder an die Frau.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Wir möchten Sie nicht länger belästigen und entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung und unsere Neugierde."

Die Witwe von Tom Henderson antwortete mit einem kurzen „Schon gut" und die drei verließen daraufhin das Gelände und stiegen wieder in ihren Wagen.

Schweigend jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken fuhren sie zu Stephen Harper, der involvierte Polizist des Gardstey Falles. Harper fanden sie zuhause. Er hatte vor drei Jahren den Polizeidienst beendet und jobbte seither mal hier mal da.

„Mister Harper. Wir möchten mit ihnen über den Fall Gardstey sprechen", begann Brass das Gespräch nachdem sie sich vorgestellt und im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatten.

Harper zuckte bei dem Namen kaum sichtbar zusammen und ein kurzes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Ich war damals frisch bei der Truppe. Es war mein erster Fall nach der Akademie, meinen ersten Schuss den ich im Dienst abgefeuert hatte und den gleich tödlich." Er nahm sein Glas Wasser und trank erst mal einen Schluck bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe das nie verkraftet und es war mit ein Grund war um ich den Polizeidienst quittierte"

„Was ist damals vorgefallen?"

„Es steht alles in der Akte, und die haben sie, wie ich sehe. Gardstey hatte mit seinem Bruder ein Casino überfallen. Laut Video konnten wir die beiden identifizieren. Wir wollten die beiden festnehmen und sind zu ihrem Haus gefahren. Doch sie wehrten sich und es kam zu einem Schusswechsel, wo ich dann Larry Gardstey tötete." Harper nahmen die Erinnerungen daran sichtlich mit.

„Wie konnte Mel Gardstey bei dem Schusswechsel flüchten?"

„Er war ein reiner großer Tumult damals. Die Kugeln flogen nur so durch die Gegend und er schaffte es irgendwie sich vom Acker zu machen."

„Was wurde unternommen, um ihn wieder zu finden?"

„Alles was sie sich nur vorstellen können. Fast die ganze Dienststelle arbeitete an dem Fall. Er stand auf der Verbrecherliste des Landes ganz oben. Doch er war vom Erdboden verschwunden. Nach etwa einem halben Jahr wurde der Fall stillgelegt und kam zu den ungelösten Fällen."

Die drei bedankten sich bei Harper für die Zeit und waren schon an der Tür um zu gehen. Als sich Nick noch einmal an Harper wandte.

„War Mel Gardstey damals noch im Haus als der tödliche Schuss auf seinen Bruder fiel?"

Harper überlegte kurz. „Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich denke nicht."

Nick grübelte über Harpers letzten Satz die gesamte Fahrt zurück ins Labor.

_Der Kerl der auf Warrick schoss, war so erpicht darauf, dass ich dabei bin. Es war ihm wichtig dass ich sehe, wie auf meinen Kollegen und Freund geschossen wird. In den anderen drei Fällen war es ebenso._ _Mel Gardstey hat nach Aussage von Harper den Schuss auf seinen Bruder nicht gesehen. Lukas Fogarty dagegen war offensichtlich dabei als sein Bruder getötet wurde, immerhin wurde er gleich daraufhin verhaftet. Und er hat Rache geschworen. Das spricht für Lukas Fogarty, er ist unser Mann, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und ich werd den Kerl kriegen, das schwöre ich mir selbst._

Nick fuhr sich mit beiden Händen ins Gesicht und massierte seine Schläfen. Sein Kopf hämmerte und seine Augen brannten. Cath legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Wir werden den Kerl kriegen?" Und dessen war sie sich wirklich sicher.


End file.
